Our Game
by Notemaker
Summary: A Harry and Ruth fic. Takes place after the date in 5.03 and is a bit raunchy to say the least...or will be later on! Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my first fic while I'm away...Blame a 19 hr bus journey across the wilds of Texas if you will or just the lack of spooks I've been enduring! Whatever you chose I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry took her hand as she stepped out of the car. Ever the gentleman Ruth thought. His hands were oddly soft. She expected them to be hard and rough but now that she thought about it she could see no reason, in her limited knowledge of his personal life, that would mean they should be otherwise. 

He pulled her up so they were facing each other only the door between them.

The meal had gone smoothly. It was destined to really. They talked easily and even with the added pressure of what the night meant they still managed to conduct themselves gracefully. Ruth knew she'd said a few things she wished she hadn't. Usually as nervous answers to un-anticipated questions. He had a knack of changing the flow of conversation and she had a knack of speaking with out thinking. But on a whole it was an enjoyable evening.

His thumb caressed the back of her hand and she looked up to meet his eyes. In thst instant she decided her next move. After all she did deserve to be happy, didn't she?

* * *

"Do you want to?" I ask knowing he will know exactly what I mean without me having to finish the sentence. He nodds with a slight hesitancy then leans forward and brushes his mouth on mine. Light but enough to feel the passion he wants to convey. And thats it. Our first kiss. I shudder as he pulls away not wanting it to end but I soon see why. He pulls me round the door and simoultaneously closes the door and backs me against it. As my back meets the cold metal his lips meet mine again. 

Theres something slightly sureal about this situation. Its not how I've imagined it, which I've done quite a few times since he asked me to dinner. Not to mention before then too. From a promiseless goodbyes with no pressure and no garuntee either to a frenzied fumble as we try to get inside. I quite like the idea of the latter one. This however is not what I anticipated. He's alot more sensual than I thought he would be. He can tell I'm analysing the situation so he lifts my chin to meet his eyes again.

"Only if you want to" he whispers softly in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck in the cold october air.I turn to rest my cheek against his and whisper back.

"Harry. It's what I've wanted for longer than you know. I want to feel your hands on my skin, your lips pressing against mine, your hair in my fingers, I want to smell you, I want to taste you, I want to hold you and I want you to hold me, to make me feel like no one else exists but us, I want to watch you sleep beside me, I want to wake up with you holding me in your arms, to watch you dress, to make you breakfast, and to kiss you when we leave for work. I wantyour arms around me" I repeat more huskily. "I want your skin next to mine, I want your lips kissing me. I want your hands on my body" and almost inaudibly "I want you inside me. It's all I want."

I brace myself for him to tell me NO, it's too much too soon, too far too fast, a step over the boundries we set for ourselves and had set for us. That he can't do this, that he doesn't want to, that he doesn't want me, that he intenbded this to be just a dinner and nothing more.

But of course he doesn't. Instead he rests the back of his hand on my cheek and stares in to my eyes. I can feel them welling up. This pause? Is it confirmation of my fears? Have I just made a fool out of myself? A massive mistake I can't take back? I push the thoughts away.

I don't feel his hands on me but they must have been. He's carrying me down the path and gently setting me down against my door.

"There's nothing I want more either" he whispers before letting his lips decend on mine again. His tongue venturing out, running along my lips _oh god_ I don't know how I'm still standing but I try in vain to open my clutch glad it's devoid of my usual clutter. I fumble for my keys and find them within seconds. Now I'm stuck in limbo. Do i end the kiss I never want to stop or stay here giving my neighbours the show of a life time? I don't have to think about it much longer Harry pulls away. After a beat of initial dissapointment I realise he's giving me a chance to open the door.

Once inside we are slightly more reserved as if he has to behave now hes inside my house. I take his coat discarding them carefully in the banister then I offer him a drink. A mistake I realise when I cant pour for shaking. Again he saves me as if he has a sixth sense his arm snakes round my waist. His lips then find my neck.

"Forget the drinks" He manages in between butterfly kisses down my neck and now down my shoulder as he pushes my blazer to the side. "You want to feel my lips on your skin and I want to feel your skin under my lips. I want to taste your skin" and he licks my shoulder moving round to my front as he does. "And your chest" He says as he slips the buttons from their confines exposing the cream silk camisole I'm wearing under the abrasive, heavy material. He steps back for a moment pushing my blazer to the floor. As it drops he takes in a deep breath and runs his hands down my sides. Every inch of skin he touches tingles and I feel my nipples harden in anticipation of being naked, finally, infront of this man. His eyes skim down from mine lingering slightly over my breasts before finally resting on the waist band of my skirt. He spies the zip and quickly undoes it letting it pool around my ankles.

Is it obvious that I anticipated this? That I hoped for this to happen? My under wear matches perfectly and its obviously new. Though this is all going through my head, by the look on his face, I dont think its whats going through his. Hes looking, or rather staring at the french knickers I'm wearing. They are cut perfectly. It took me almost an hour to find this pair. They cut half way across my bottom with enough slack for them to ripple slightly. I had to admire the designer they do look amazing. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze and he blushes slightly before leaning in to kiss me again. Half as an apology and half as a command and I begin to walk backwards. I know that four more steps and I'll be backed onto the sofa so I stop short and run my hands over his chest smoothing his shirt. I can feel his well defined muscles and his heart beating. I find the collar and the space where his tie should be but theres skin instead, I unbutton the first button and then the next, exposing more and more skin as I go untill his perfect blue shirt is open leaving his chest free for my fingers to roam. I let them trace the same path they did before meeting in the middle and running down over his stomach. Heres something I didnt imagine. It's me placeing the question of continuation in my eyes but one look back up tells me all I need to know.

Soon I have him stood in front of me as naked as I am and I think that maybe he planned his outfit with the same precision as I did. He's not got the fittest body I've ever seen and contry to popular belief I have seen my fair share but he's still in fine shape and from what I can see now I'm not going to be dissapointed. I can't belive I'm thinking this about my boss. The thought must have flashed across my face because no sooner than I'd thought it did his hands land on my hips.

"Like I said before. Only if your sure." He whispers softly to me.

"And like I said." I reply in the same husky tone I used before. " I want you inside me"

* * *

**That thing there is a review button. Push it and make me happy...good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer...I don't own them but I wish I did!

Ta Kate x

* * *

Taking hold of his lapels she pushed his shirt from his broad shoulders and leant down to kiss the exposed skin. He let his head fall back revealing the skin of his neck. Taking a deep breath in she could smell the warm spice of his aftershave, a smell she had always loved but never been able to take in fully. Her breath tickled his ear and he ran his hands up her arms, pulling her into him, and round her back as he skimmed the material that covered her skin.

Leaning herself to him her breath caught at the feel of his form pressing against her and she shuddered as his hands moved to the bottom of her camisole. Taking hold of the fabric he slowly began to pull it up over her sensitised skin dragging his fingers, leaving a trail of heat on her skin. Looking up she let her eyes catch his, a shared passion between their pupils, a dark magic playing with them. Her lips pressed together as she swallows, the camisole making its way over her head and her eyes close as her body is revealed to him. She can hear his breathing becoming shallower and he lets the top fall behind her. Her hair had fallen across her face, slightly ruffled now. She opens her eyes and his fall over her, taking in the perfect curve from her shoulder down to the peak of her breast. Her skin glistens in the slice of light coming through the curtains laying an orange glow to her rosy flesh. His hands make contact with her skin again; he lifts her chin and lets his fingers run over her bottom lip. Closing her mouth she sucks slightly on the tip of his index finger before releasing it and leaning into him letting their lips connect. Her hands snake around him, the hair at the nape of his neck is slightly damp and she curls her fingers in to it.

His hands reach around her petite body and run over the silky material of the French knickers and along the piping that cuts across her cheek so deliciously. Cupping her bottom he pulls her to her tiptoes allowing his hands further down and between her thighs. She's wet already; he can feel the damp through the material. She widens her stance and nips his bottom lip with her teeth, opening her eyes he watches her eyelashes raise and their eyes meet again. Hers flutter closed and a deep sigh escapes her plump lips as he slips his finger under the material and into her moist folds. Her arms still round his neck she pulls on him to steady herself. His fingers, two now enter her and his thumb circles her clitoris and her breath catches. He pushes as deep as he can in this position and feels her contract around him.

"Harry" She breaths into his ear almost inaudibly. "I….Oh…Harry" She sounds almost frantic as he plunges them in again. Her legs are shaking and the material of her knickers is more than damp now and her head is resting on his shoulder now, chin almost painfully burrowing into his skin.

"Harry stop." She manages to say in a tortured, husky voice.

"No" He growls as he deepens his fingers once more and it's enough to push her over the edge, her muscles contracting around his fingers. Withdrawing them slowly he keeps his thumb circling, continuing her pleasure and she slumps into him her grip around his neck loosening and he tightens his around her waist with his right arm the other scooping her legs from under her. Her eyes flutter and her lips press against his skin and she whispers his name again.


	3. Chapter 3

He finds his way to her bedroom by following the scent of her perfume, that musky vanilla that haunted him for so long. Her lips still placing kisses all over his neck and shoulder while her hands wrap in his hair. Her room is homely and tidy save the few outfits discarded in front of her full-length mirror. Just a few hours ago she had been trying on every piece of clothing in her wardrobe only to end up in a suit. She had been so nervous she couldn't think straight and not wanting to look like she anticipated anything more than dinner, even if she did, she had opted for the least sexy outfit she owned.

It didn't seem to matter now she thought as his strong arms lay her down on the bed, the sheets cold against her damp skin. Leaning back on her elbows she looked up at him. His chest rising steadily with each breath. He was fitter than he looked, his pecks still firm and his stomach although rounded still showed the form of his muscles below. The imperfections dotted over his body shining in the little light in the room. His face barely lit was almost unreadable. Sitting up now her legs dangling over the edge she reaches out for his hand and he obliges letting her pull him towards the bed and between her legs. His hand moves from hers and cups her face, looking in to his eyes she smiles and he returns it. Her hands run up his legs to the tops of his boxer shorts. They're straining over his form creating a peak below the fabric. Hooking her fingers under the waistband she pulls them down setting him free.

Her eyes widen, it's along time since she's been in this situation and he's a lot more than she expected. His underwear is pooled by his feet and he flicks them away before pushing her shoulders back onto the bed and kneeling in front of her. Her knickers are flush to her skin, sticky from her juices and the air is cold as he peels them from her body. She lifts her feet onto her toes so he can remove them and he stands taking in her body as she lies under his eyes. She sits again slipping her hands up his legs and to his groin. She runs her finger up his shaft her thumb circling the head of his penis. He was majestic almost, standing to attention and hardening still under her touch. She bites her lip and flickers her eyes up the length of his body to meet his and leans forward her tongue touching where her thumb just left and he moans as she takes his form in her mouth

Her lips softly pressing around his shaft and she flicks her tongue, taking him fully then releasing him a little. His hand tangles in her hair and the other fists, his breathing is shallow and his head falls back. He pushes her into him and she takes him as fully as she can. A few more times and he can't hold on, groaning he spills in her mouth, a release he needed more than he knew before. Drawing back she swallows leaving a salty taste in her mouth.


End file.
